


(comet)

by essiisse



Series: the moon and the sun are boyfriends ☾ ☀ [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, my two special boys are back, shoyo is sooo in love it's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiisse/pseuds/essiisse
Summary: meteor showers, a flaming sky. the blooming of relationships and the touch of warm hands over gold grass.falling in love way too quickly.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: the moon and the sun are boyfriends ☾ ☀ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	(comet)

**Author's Note:**

> _please read this!!_  
>  since i'm a huge mess and these fics are all posted in an unchronological order, i have listed on the series' description the chronological order of the stories (hopefully that helps a bit with understanding what comes first and after...) either way, it shouldn't matter much since they all can be read on their own. this one specifically is set after _out of this (planet)_
> 
> also, there's a small part inspired by the movie 'comet'. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you'll enjoy this one! ♡

shoyo likes him.

he remembers the first time he saw him – kei leaving class, in apparent rush, beautiful and brief, like a comet in the sky that one’s eyes catch for a split second before it disappears, wondering if it was actually real or some kind of spectacular hallucination.

kei is beautiful in a quietly ethereal way, silent and focused, snarky when he wants to be, sweet when he thinks no one is paying attention. something in him pulls shoyo deeper, twines around his body and holds tight like nothing else ever did and–

and shoyo likes him _a lot_.

but, at first, kei had been that. a comet.

something he questioned.

then, only later, he became the moon. always there when shoyo looked back, constant and reassuring. gazing right back at shoyo.

shoyo, usually confident and resolute – always charging surely after what he wants –, halts in the presence of kei, suddenly lethargic and cautious around the other boy. moreover, shoyo knows why he does it too. kei is too damn unique and gorgeous and everything shoyo had been looking for, and he isn’t about to rush into things. not with him.

that is what shoyo tells himself, that is. he tells himself all of that, but it is all before he is presented with the sight of kei waiting for him on the park, lilac hoodie with a small moon printed on its left side and light washed jeans hugging his long legs, cuffed at the ankles. sandy strands of hair dancing with the wind and lanky body hunched over. he is too damn pretty for this world and shoyo wants him all for himself.

he wants and he craves and he isn’t known for his patience.

now, laying on the grass with kei by his side and their hands barely touching, shoyo can’t help but question again the validity of waiting. for all he wants to do is grasp kei tightly, hold him close and not let go for as long as kei allows him to.

shoyo doesn’t do things half-assedly; with him, it is all or nothing.

and he wants.

shoyo watches as a comet runs through the dark sky, quick like a brushstroke on a black canvas before it’s gone. he holds his breath, feels one of kei’s long fingers intertwine itself with one of shoyo’s and finds a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. he sees another comet in the sky.

meteor showers, the flaming of the sky. it seems fitting for a blooming relationship. even if the park’s grass is cold and damp under his body, shoyo feels like a burning meteor.

he falls in love way too quickly.

like a brushstroke.

like the wraith of a comet.

another quick set of comets appears above them, there only for an instant. all of kei’s fingers meet his and then, as if it is ordinary, they find themselves completely interlaced, palms kissing. kei’s hand continues in his, unmoving and omnipresent, even after all the comets are gone.

kei’s warmth, distinct from shoyo’s ablaze one, is softer, tamer. still, shoyo holds it tightly. it is, all the while, strong.

rare is that kind of love, its gentleness rolled into one indescribable feeling with its roughness. it is harsh and cruel in the way that it is unquestionable but, still, it settles on the chest with absolute serenity. shoyo isn’t sure if he ever felt that way before. it is a messy, annoying feeling. he doesn’t want it to ever go away.

he wants it.

he lets his head roll to the left, gazing at the boy that causes all of what shoyo can’t describe. he knows one thing for sure, though. he prefers kei’s simple and steady presence instead of the divine, unknown appearances of comets in the sky.

kei, always observant, senses eyes on him and promptly looks back at shoyo. they don’t utter a word, merely looking at each other while the sky presents them with a spectacle of universal proportions. shoyo smiles, bright and large and blazing.

to hell with all of shoyo’s fictitious tentativeness… he’s enamored and bewitched and he won’t hold any of his words back. he has too much of them anyway.

he opens his mouth to let the string of feelings pour freely out of his starved lips but, as they dare to overflow, kei beats them to it.

“wait!” he says through a chuckle. shoyo lets kei indulge himself with a few more silent looks, he too admiring the way kei’s glasses look crooked on his face, how pinkish and inviting his lips are and how gorgeous, how reachable he is. “ok, say what you were going to say and then, maybe we should not talk for a minute.”

he doesn’t hold back. not with kei. “i’m gonna fall in love with you.”

the gasp that runs past kei’s lips is as quiet as the way he holds shoyo’s hand, barely a swipe of a thumb over his skin. though, it’s gone as quickly as it came, hardly acknowledgeable. and then kei is smirking slightly at him – shoyo’s smile widening, already used to it –, for he doesn’t let things surprise or unsettle him for too long.

they remain in silence, following kei’s playful suggestion, shoyo sure and unafraid and so in love that all he can do is pursue the faint upturn of kei’s lips, the wandering of his golden eyes and the way he moves closer.

when their lips meet for the first time, it is much like every other kiss. _and then it isn’t_. because kei kisses with his whole body, even if only their hands and lips are actually touching. he tugs on shoyo’s lips and licks over his mouth, meeting his tongue and getting spit on their chins. shoyo can only treasure the small sound he hears between their mouths as kei ravishes his lips, unaware of where it came from. it is wet and loud and very much open mouthed but, all the while, it stays sweet, loving and caring. languid and long, unrushed. kei doesn’t kiss like he holds hands. while he still holds shoyo’s hand as if it is something to cherish, he kisses him as if he’s something to unravel.

in kei’s lips, shoyo can taste his nonverbal reply, the _‘me too’_ kei doesn’t say, but writes on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i've rewritten this so many times i'm afraid it got a little choppy... anyways, i'm sorry for writing things that don't have any semblance of coherence... ~~some of this was written while i was slightly tipsy so errors might be a thing... i'm gonna revise it all after some sleep ok, i love y'all bye~~
> 
> either way, thank you so much for reading! ✿  
> and i'll see you next time! ♡


End file.
